The Final Image
category:MissionsFinal Image, The de:Bastok-Mission 7-1 }} Walkthrough *This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Complete Wading Beasts 1 time or trade 5 single crystals to a Conquest Overseer to open this quest which will put your rank bar at half. You can trade 12 crystals to get Full Rank Bar. Talk to a Bastok Gate Guard to receive the mission. *Talk to Cid in Metalworks. *Be sure to have Silent Oils, Ninja's Monomi: Ichi (with tools), or Dancer's Spectral Jig. Monsters in Ro'Maeve are aggressive to level 75+ players by Sound and Magic spellcasting. **Mounts can now be used in Ro'Maeve, allowing you to move quicker and avoid aggro altogether. If using trusts, pull them out before mounting as there may not be a safe area to dismount near the ??? *Travel to Ro'Maeve and find the ???, which can be located at: :*D-10 :*E-9 :*E-10 :*E-11 :*G-9 :*I-8/J-8 :*K-10 :*K-11 :*L-10 :*L-7 :*Side Note, the ??? at M-8 is not related. *Clear the area around the ???. **Very highly recommended to clear the area of nearby enemies prior to popping the NMs. Weapons, bombs, and dolls will aggro level 75s and can easily complicate things for a small group. **Jugs and Dolls aggro only magic and only players' magic, they will not aggro magic cast by trusts. If the player only melees and leaves the spell-casting to trusts then only evil weapons need to be cleared. *When ready, target the ??? to spawn 2 NM Golems (Mokkurkalfi). Upon doing so, the ??? most likely will disappear and move to a different location, although it is possible it will reappear in the same spot and not appear to have moved at all. **Similar to the NM fight of Return of the Talekeeper, it is possible to pop the NMs with Sneak active so that they don't aggro, even though Golems normally aggro by Sight (confirmed three times). You can then pull them with a ranged attack and fight them one at a time. As with other instances of multiple popped NMs, if you claim one and allow the other one to despawn BEFORE defeating the one you claimed, the party will still receive credit for the fight and will be allowed to proceed to the next step. **Both golems are resistant or immune to sleep. *Only one Golem has to be defeated. *After a golem or both Golems are defeated, track down the ??? again and get the Reinforced Cermet. The ??? will most likely not be in the same position where you spawned the NMs. (The ??? will not move when someone checks it for key item; it will only move when the NMs are spawned.) :*You must not leave the zone after defeating the NMs and before getting the key item. If you do, you will have to defeat the NMs once again upon your return. Logging out or receiving Tractor will count as a zone, so beware. *Go back and talk with Cid to get a cutscene.